Together Forever and Deavor
by Lakeshoredrive75
Summary: Winston visits Evelyn in prison and questions her on her actions (mild language and some dark themes).


**Hey there, me again! I just can't manage to stay away from this film and its characters, they're so good! This time I chose to focus on the Deavor siblings since I found their whole personalities and motivations very interesting and yet very tragic in a way. Takes place after Incredibles 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

They were only 13 and 15 when they lost their father. She remembers that night uncomfortably well; the deafening gunshot that echoed throughout the halls of their enormous house, their mother's desperate sobs, seeing their father's corpse on the floor next to his cherished telephone lines that had been used to contact the supers. Or so he had tried. Young Evelyn and Winston didn't want to believe their eyes. This wasn't real, it couldn't be.

She remembers sitting up in bed after she heard the window break, unsure if the sound was real or something she had dreamt. After shrugging it off as just some effect of her subconscious, the young inventor closed her eyes again. But then she heard the gunshot. She remembers she and her brother both ran out of their rooms, almost directly into each other, after they heard the screams. She remembers Winston getting there first, standing visibly frozen at the entrance of the parlor. When he realized his sister was behind him, he instinctively held her in his arms trying to shield her from the horrific sight whispering "Don't look, Ev. Don't look."

But she knew. She knew from the pleading sobs of their mother, begging the figure that lie on the floor not to leave them, that their father was gone. When the police were called and the siblings were ushered outside so the detectives could do their job, they sat together on the cement steps that led to their house, a blanket wrapped around both of them. This couldn't have been happening, Evelyn thought. Just earlier that evening at dinner her father was ranting to them about the foolish decision the people were making when they passed a law that banned all superheroes. He swore if it took the rest of his life, he would fight to bring them all back. But now it was clear that he would never get the chance.

She remembers the last words her brother had spoken to her on that night. "He tried to call the supers."

After the funeral, everyone had left except for Winston. He had stayed there in the darkened church, admiring the portrait of his father that stood next to the casket. Evelyn was the one who found him. He was making a final, emotional speech to their father about how he now swore to make it his life's work to run the family business _and_ make superheroes legal again. It would be a few years until Winston was old enough to handle the company on his own, but until then, the young man often spent night after night researching in their father's study trying to expand his knowledge about politics and superheroes. On some nights, Evelyn had to forcefully drag her brother out of the room in order to get him to sleep. She made a promise to him, offering her unconditional support in his stressful journey to run DevTech and achieve their father's dream of making supers legal.

But then their mother started to get sick. Not long after the burial, both siblings knew that their mother had fallen into a deep depression. They figured that at some point it would pass, be it a few months to a few years, but it only got worse from there. Their mother was bedridden for the last weeks of her life, and within her final moments she informed her children of the night their father died. She had told them how she begged him to take them to the safe room, but their father insisted that he try and contact Gazerbeam or Fironic to come to the rescue. How he trusted the supers with his life until the very end.

Something changed in Evelyn after that. She was never obsessed with the supers like her brother or father was. She thought they were okay and that they were one of the benefits of this world. And when the people finally spoke up and decided enough was enough, she accepted that. Now that she knew more detail behind her father's demise, she didn't want anything to change after that. Supers were illegal and they should stay illegal. If Father had just listened to their mother instead of putting all his hope and trust into some special beings dressed in suits and capes, both of them would still be alive today.

She secretly made a promise to herself after their mother's funeral. No matter what, she would find ways to make sure that the supers would always stay on the public's bad side. She was a technical mastermind, a prodigy in the ways of mechanics. With her wits and false support of the superhero movement, no one would suspect a thing. At least that's what she thought.

* * *

"Miss Deavor, you have a visitor," an officer said as he unlocked the door that led to her prison cell. She shook her head passively and smirked. ' _I wonder who it could be?'_ she thought in a sarcastic manner. She had only been in jail for 24 hours, who else would want to see her at this time?

Tilting her head to the side she saw none other than her dear brother sitting in a chair in front of her cell, a hurt expression painted his face and it seemed as if for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. Instead of his usual swavy, dark blue suit he always wore, he sported a light blue and black sweater vest with tan slacks. He must have taken the day off if he deemed it appropriate to wear casual clothing.

Evelyn gave him a sad smile and sat up in the creaky, worn out bunk she now called a bed. Facing forward, she noticed Winston staring at the stone floor, his hands clasped together and thumbs twiddling away. She couldn't blame him for being nervous. What were you supposed to say to your little sister who was sitting right in front of you behind bars?

"Y'know I'm surprised you didn't come and visit me sooner," she broke the ice between them. "Too busy partying it up with your super friends to come see poor ol' sister?"

Winston broke from his trance and glanced at Evelyn. She knew that her brother always spoke from the heart, especially when the subject was something that he was passionate about. So she wasn't surprised when the first thing he said to her was: "Why did you do it?"

Evelyn scoffed. "What? No ' _hello'_ or ' _how you doing?'_ "

The man scowled a bit and rubbed his exhausted eyes. "You did a bad thing, Evelyn! A very bad thing!"

Looks like things were going to get off on a rocky start. "I may be 2 years younger than you, Winston, but I am _not_ a child!" she barked at him. "I know what I did, the whole city probably knows what I did by now."

Taking a deep breath, Winston tried to regain his composure. "Please, Ev, I need to know," he begged. "I'm not as smart as you, I'll _never_ be as smart as you. I didn't catch a wink last night because I just couldn't piece together on why you would do...everything! Everything that you did!"

Evelyn stayed quiet for a bit, studying Winston's facial expressions and wild hand gestures as he spoke. Her brother was an expressive person after all, and seeing him go through a plethora of emotions in a small amount of time made for some good entertainment. She wished she had some popcorn right now. Or a drink.

"I thought you liked supers," Winston croaked, not seeing the glare increasing on his sister's face. "You promised you would help me make them legalized. Every gadget you created, all the research you did, the meetings you've attended with me, were those all lies?" He could no longer hide the betrayal and hurt in his voice. "I thought you were a supporter...I thought that you were like me."

That was the last straw. "Shut the hell up, Winston!" she snapped. "Stop acting like you can read me like one of your stupid little comic books! You want the truth? Fine! Everything I did was for my own damn cause, not yours!" Evelyn crossed her arms and shut her eyes, still seething at her brother's total obliviousness.

The tycoon swallowed. He knew he was about to cross into dangerous territory with his next question. This topic sparked nothing but arguments between the two, but he had to say it. "Is this what Mom and Dad would've wanted? For you to use your gifts like this?"

Evelyn snapped open her eyes and immediately glared at Winston. She wanted to throw something at him, something that would just make him stop talking. Instead, the siblings stared at each other, sorrowful blue eyes looking into icy, yet tired ones. "I guess we'll never know, Winston. We will _never_ know."

Winston ran a hand through his slicked-back hair. It seemed that he was finding more grey hairs everyday. He was positive he would go fully grey before he hit 50. He inhaled and straightened up. "I get it," he sighed. "You blame supers for the death of our parents, you invented technology to use them as your pawns. And you almost succeeded. But when you had to escape, you could've easily gotten away with it if you just took that jet and flew off. But you didn't. You went back for something; you went back for _me._ Why did you do it?"

The older brother continued. "You could've bailed and hidden under the radar. This whole thing wouldn't be your problem anymore, I wouldn't be your problem anymore. Hell, supers might've been despised by the public again considering that the ship was about to crash. You could've just left me."

Evelyn felt a pain in her chest. She clenched her fists, trying to make this internal discomfort vanish. "I wasn't going to leave you there to die."

"And why not?"

"Because you're the only family I have left!"

Silence engulfed the room again. Brother and sister staring at one another, not knowing how to come to terms with what had just been said. Evelyn took as many deep breaths as she could. She wasn't thousands of feet in the air anymore, but she was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. To hell with it. Father always told her to never bottle your emotions. But Father wasn't here, he hadn't been for the past 25 years.

"You were all I had left. My older brother, who would sing those annoying superhero themes all day, nonstop, 24/7. My older brother, who adored superheroes probably even more than our own father." Evelyn felt her eyes begin to sting. "My older brother, who would probably end up _dead_ because he can't let go of his childhood fantasies!"

Winston felt his own bloodshot eyes begin to water as he listened to his sister let her emotions out. "I could have left DevTech earlier," she continued. "Begun my plans all on my own and try to ruin everything that way, but I didn't. Because I knew you would never stop fighting for those heroes until your final breath. Which is how Dad lost his life. I didn't want you to suffer the same fate he did."

Evelyn wiped her eyes with her arm even before the tears started to form. "If you died and I could've stopped it somehow, I don't know how I would live with myself."

Winston took a shaky breath as he felt a tear roll down the side of his face. He gave his sister a slow, understanding nod. He desperately wanted to give her a hug, to hold her in his arms like he did on that fateful night decades ago. But he couldn't. Not with those damn bars standing in the way.

Finally, he stood up. Stretching his long legs a bit and clearing his throat, he glanced back over at the door to make sure no guards were watching them. "I've got something for you," he spoke in a low voice as he reached into his pocket. The item was wrapped in a small blue cloth, and Evelyn got up from her bunk to grab it from her brother.

"I don't know how long they'll let you hold onto it." he shrugged. "I've been talking to our lawyers, they're trying to get you a shortened sentence. A year, maybe a year and a half."

With that, the older Deavor backed away, and tapped on the metal door to alert one of the guards he was ready to depart. As the officer unlocked the door, Winston turned to look at his sister one last time. "I'll see you later, Ev." He gave her a tearful smile and he was gone.

Evelyn returned to her bunk and unwrapped the mysterious gift the older man had given her. It was one of Winston's old childhood action figures, but this one was special. The left arm had been replaced with a makeshift looking one, all shiny and smooth unlike the rest of the figure which was hard plastic. This figure was the one Evelyn had fixed up for him when they were kids, after Winston had dropped it down the stairs.

He had been absolutely devastated. It had been his favorite toy since he was 4 and now it was ruined. However, being the intelligent person she was, Evelyn had taken the figure when her brother wasn't looking and fixed it up for him the best she could, giving the toy a new arm with the technology she could get her hands on. Winston was overjoyed and it had become one of his most prized possessions.

Then she noticed something in one of the figure's cupped hands; a small rolled up sticky note. Evelyn unraveled the paper and read the tiny but meaningful message Winston had written for her.

' _I love you, Sis. - Win'_

She held onto the toy like her life depended on it and finally allowed the tears to fall. "You are such a child, Winston."

* * *

 **A/N: At this point, I realize that the timeline for this is a little confusing. I had written this after watching the film once and glancing at the junior novel, and there was a part in the novel that stated "Winston shared a painful event from their childhood", so I ran with that concept because I figured it would be more tragic if the siblings were younger than they were in canon. After watching the film again, it was said that supers had just been declared illegal, meaning that Winston and Evelyn's parents died at the beginning of the 15 year gap from when supers were forced underground. And because the second film takes place right after the first, it's impossible for the Deavor's to have been kids when their parents died (they were probably around their mid 20's). However I loved how this one shot turned out, and I don't plan on changing anything at this point, so I hope you will forgive its timeline inaccuracies!**


End file.
